Gold Weapon
by Mako6
Summary: Directly after the end of FF7. The Planet's final weapon must face a deadly threat to the Planet. Could this be the end?
1. A Battle Ends, a Life Begins

The planet was shaking so violently now that no one could stand. The people of Cosmo Canyon all gathered around the candle, kneeling more out of lost balance then out of prayer. But there were prayers all around, called out so loud that they rang clear even over the noise of a screaming planet:  
  
"Let us live!"  
  
"Save the Planet!"  
  
"Bring us help!"  
  
"Save us from Meteor!"  
  
All these were called out to any God or Esper who could hear them. Across the planet a war was being fought between good and evil, destruction and creation, Planet and Meteor....Cloud and Sephiroth.  
  
But in Cosmo, all the citizens knew was that Armageddon was at hand, the last bow of life. Lifestream wound through the sky like serpents of green light, rushing to the wound of the planet. All the Cosmos called out in prayer simultaneously with the rest of the Planet. Their fear, their hopes, their pleas, all were heard by the wounded planet.  
  
The Planet let out a cry and released a final weapon of the planet. This cry, this birth, coincided with the ending of the battle on the other side of the planet. This new weapon, born of chaos, erupted right from the ground beneath the Cosmo Candle.  
  
The ground beneath the canyon's candle split and opened. Suddenly a shape, propelled by a geyser of pure mako, shot forth from the crack, which closed directly behind it. The ground abruptly stopped shaking and the people of Cosmo, as they tend to do in the face of terror, fled to their homes.  
  
The planet breathed a sigh of relief that this battle was over and began to heal its massive wound. The great heroes of Avalanche made a great sacrifice to assist it, with their own energy. The planet was going to need some time to heal, but it knew that more disaster loomed on the horizon.  
  
Now the only hope for the wounded Planet was a Weapon unlike any before it, who now lay sprawled on his back on the warm, red stone of Cosmo Canyon. Several feet away from the Weapon, Cosmo's candle relit itself with a sound like a sigh of relief. 


	2. Awakening

He awakened with a severe headache and absolute confusion. He winced and set his head back on the hard ground. Everything smelled so fresh hear to him, he could lie there a bit longer if his head needed.  
  
But where was he? What was going on? Thinking made his head hurt. It was warm, almost too warm. And the air was very dry and had an odd aroma to it. He saw bright, yellow tinted sunlight even through his closed eyelids.  
  
'Might as well open my eyes,' he thought to himself. He did so, squinting a bit at the suns intensity. The sky was azure with only a few well- defined clouds hanging motionless high above him. He groaned and his eyes started closing again to block out the light. But he felt something poke him in the side.  
  
"AAAH!" He cried out, sitting bolt upright. He looked over to see what had poked him. It was a little girl wearing an orange dress holding a stick and looking more pleased with herself then anything.  
  
He could not help himself from grinning at the child, who smiled broadly back at him. Suddenly another woman, older now and wearing a red and yellow dress, ran forward and seized the child, pulling her back into the darkness of a homely looking cave.  
  
"Hm," the boy shrugged. He was sitting up, he might as well look around. At first glance it seemed he was in an empty town carved from the red rock of the desert canyons. But after a few seconds it became obvious that it was actually quite full of people, very nervous people. Curious and terrified eyes peered from windows and cracked open doors. Some townsfolk were even brave enough to stand in the daylight, studying the boy who now sat on the stone several feet from the candle. Everyone was waiting, but they knew not what for.  
  
The boy stood up and looked down at himself. His skin was more pale then the skin of the tan girl and her mother. His chest was broad and his arms and shoulders and stomach were muscled and toned. He seemed to be dressed in only a loincloth made from a brown material. There was also a mark on his chest, but it just brought more confusion.  
  
"Hm, not too bad," the boy said, forgetting his confusion as he stretched his sinewy arm. He felt something on his back and realized it was his hair. His hair was a golden hew that sparkled in the sun, it fell all the way down his back.  
  
"His hair is like Sephiroth's!" he heard a whisper from a building to his left. He was struck by how well he heard it considering the distance.  
  
A woman's voice responded to the first. "No, that evil man had silver hair....you don't think?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Excuse me," the boy called out to the people. "Is there food here?" He smiled at them.  
  
"Hide, he knows we're here!"  
  
"SH!"  
  
"FOOD!" he shouted slowly. "You know, you eat it?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I could give you food, odd stranger," said a voice behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw an elderly man who stood about a head shorter then him. Regardless of his obvious age it was clear that this tan man was still very strong of limb. He looked at the boy with no fear, it was very refreshing to him.  
  
"And perhaps you can tell me your story, and put some clothes on." The old man offered a small smile. The boy returned it. The entire town breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
The boy looked around. "What was that?"  
  
"Come along, my home is just this way." 


End file.
